


New Routines

by soymilklatte



Series: Casanova at Mansfield Park [2]
Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Teninch, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilklatte/pseuds/soymilklatte
Summary: Giac realizes how much better his life is now that he has Fanny.





	New Routines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aneclipsedhabitue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/gifts).



> Just a sweet little Casanova/Fanny ficlet for aneclipsedhabitue who started this ship that I adore :)

Once upon a time Giac used to love this type of party; he'd spend the evening wining and dining, dancing and seducing. Now, as he attempts to woo a potential investor whilst fending off the man's overly friendly wife, who either doesn't know that he's happily married himself or simply doesn't care, and all he can think is how tedious it has all become and how much he would rather be at home with his beloved Fanny. 

Fanny who usually accompanied him to these gatherings but her cousin had fallen ill and, kind soul that she is, she had left to care for them. Giac had never really cared for her family but he respects how devoted she is to them, even though he doesn't understand it and thinks it is completely undeserved. 

Another hour and he can leave; Giac cannot wait to return to the lovely home he shares with his beloved wife.

Their home is dark when he steps inside and he breathes a sigh of relief that this quiet peacefulness is his life now. He takes off his coat and kicks off his shoes before heading into their bedroom. He had not expected her home tonight but he is infinitely grateful to see Fanny fast asleep beneath the duvet when he walks into their bedroom. Giac changes out of his party clothes quickly and within minutes is wrapping his arms around her and placing a soft kiss against her hair.

“You're home early.”

“Not early enough. When did you get home?”

“A few hours ago,” she whispers as she turns to face him. “How was the party?”

“Dull. Could not wait to leave.”

“I remember how you lived for those gatherings when we first met,” she says with a smile, shifting slightly and laying her head on his chest.

“That was only because I didn't know any better. Now, I'd much rather stay home and watch you work on your needlepoint and embroidery. Or have you read to me.” Giac sighed and asked, “How is your cousin? I did not expect you home tonight; although I am so grateful that you are.”

“She is doing better. I would have spent the night but,” she trailed off, blushing slightly.

“What is it?”

“I do not think I can sleep without you lying next to me anymore.”

Giac smiled, “Neither can I, my love. Neither can I.”

Fanny smiles at him before placing a soft kiss against his lips that he eagerly returns. “Then I think it is most fortunate that we are both here.”

He wraps his arms around her and laughs lightly, “Indeed it is.”

“Goodnight, Giac.”

“Goodnight, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: <https://soymilklattes.tumblr.com/>


End file.
